Ladybuy, Ladybug
by Wendy A.S. Cole
Summary: From the mind of Harper Thornton, set before the events of Ghost of Thornton Hall. Warning, there will be major spoilers so please do not read unless you have finished the game.


**AN: OK, OK, I know I promised not to post any new stories until I finished Chocolate, but this came to me in a dream. No, ok, it wasn't a dream, it was a simple idea that happened upon me while I was playing the game. Anyway, enjoy! And again, please do not read unless you have played the game as there are spoilers.**

**Edit: Oops! Forgot the disclaimer. Sorry subscribers, if you get two notices about this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, themes, or plot displayed in this story. They are the property of HerInteractive.**

* * *

They say it's quiet in the room. That the silence is deafening, threatening to consume everything in its path. They're wrong though. The room is loud; very loud. The white walls, unbroken by anything, screamed at me as my eyes roamed over them. Didn't they know I couldn't listen to them then? That I came there to find some peace and quiet to think? Because I have far too much to do than to listen to the problems of some inane walls. And far too little time to do it in. No, the orderlies would be back all too soon to take me back to my room.

That would simply not do. I went to too much trouble to get here. Well, not that much trouble. A little paper here, a little glass there, and poof! Instant yard fire. I laugh to myself. To think, my family had always found my strange; maybe even a little crazy. What would they say if they could see me now? I laughed again, imagining the faces of Clara and Wade. I started to imagine a third face, but stopped myself. No, no, wouldn't do to think about that now. Had to get out of here first.

"Twenty years," I mused, flopping down on the white-coated bed in the corner. "Oh me, oh my, how time does fly?"

The last twenty years were a bit of a blur really. Since that fateful night when everything changed. When that witch ruined everything. But she would get her comeuppance, oh yes she would. Here I was, biding my time until the perfect moment to act. And that moment was coming soon. All I had to do was find a way out of here and my plans could be put into motion.

I rolled my eyes. That shouldn't be too difficult. This place, as strict as it was about criminal behavior, would be a piece of cake. Nothing like getting released from that awful "boarding school" when I was younger. I snorted. Boarding school indeed. Yeah, right. Clara could fool herself all she wanted, but they all knew what it really was. I wondered what she was telling people now when they asked where I was? Then, did they even ask? Probably not. Wasn't hard for someone like me to fade into the background. I wasn't like _her. _I could never be like her. And when she was around, I was nothing. Nadda. Zip. That was fine though. She was more than enough for the two of us. Twenty of us, really.

Closing my eyes I released a breath, trying to hold back tears. Even after all this time it was hard not to get sad when thinking about the past. Before Clara, before everything. _It'll be over soon_, I remind myself. A little longer and it'll all be over. _Soon, soon, soon, my dear Clara. Soon you shall know the suffering of a thousand fires. _

Well, maybe not. I still wasn't sure which would be the better punishment. Jail? Or death? Both seemed too good for her, but I had Jessalyn to consider after all. Wouldn't want to make her like me, now would I? That would just be a darn shame. I laughed again. Unless she _wanted_ to be like me that is.

As if.

As crazy as I am, I wouldn't wish myself on anyone. Least not yet anyway.

Bit off topic, actually. Better get back to thinking about my great escape. That boarding school had declared I wasn't a danger. Then again, if that were true, how'd I end up in here? Quite easily actually. A simple misunderstanding involving some sewing scissors. Nothing too major. The bleeding stopped right quick, don't know why that stupid woman was so upset.

Rambling again. "Focus Harper, focus," I scolded myself sternly. "No, no, mustn't talk like that. Wouldn't want to sound too much like dear old mother now would we?"

Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. Mother had been one of those people who could talk someone into doing anything. Even into doing things they didn't want to. I once saw her convince the butcher to give her an extra hunk of meat for free, just because she used the right words. Now if I could just come up with the words that would ensure my freedom I'd be home free.

I grimaced. Whoever heard of such a stupid saying? Home free wasn't something I could envision anyone wanting. Shaking my head a smile crept onto my face. I was going to get out of here, and I was going home.

"Black Rock Island, here comes Harper," I cackle madly. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_Ladybug, ladybug_

_Fly away home_

_Your house is on fire_

_And your children are gone..._


End file.
